1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control method, medium, and system, and more particularly to a remote control method, medium, and system, in which the same control function of two or more controlled devices can be controlled with one remote control device by implementing the remote control system with a simple control device that performs a common single control function for different kinds of electronic devices or a combination thereof, and in which a mapping of the control device to functions of the controlled devices is simplified to provide convenience in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increase of home electronics, various integrated remote controllers for controlling a plurality of electronic devices have appeared. In the case of a conventional integrated remote controller, a process is required that involves mapping control codes of electronic devices to be controlled to a control code of an integrated remote controller through a complicated button manipulation. Further, when remotely controlling a plurality of electronic devices, buttons must be manipulated after converting the present mode into a mode specifying a device to be controlled (controlled device), or buttons have to be allocated to the electronic devices and these allocated buttons are manipulated.
Such integrated remote controllers have been disclosed in many patents. For example, Japanese Patent No. S63-290098 discloses a learning remote control method and apparatus that can learn signals of remote control devices of other electronic devices, and thus can function as a general-purpose remote control.
However, such an integrated remote control device has problems in that it is difficult to provide a general purpose design that encompasses all the functions of the diverse electronic devices, the selection of a device to be controlled is unintuitive, and a complicated manipulation is required to control different functions.